RedSongfic
by TrampledRose
Summary: Just a songfic. The song is Red by Taylor Swift. The couple is Jarah. R&R!


_**This is a songfic for Sarah and Jesse (Jarah). Song: Red by Taylor Swift. Lyrics are the italic in center. Lyrics are offical, so no correcting. And this was not a request, or I would put the requester up... Unless they didn't want to be mentoned...But I will tell you if they are requests. So, I do not MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

Red ~ SF

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

_Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street.  
Faster then the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly.  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once your already flying though the free fall.  
Like the colors in autumn so bright, just before they lose it all..._

It was true: I loved Jesse. Maybe even still. Loving him was so, exciting. Literally the best part of my life, before...

Yea, that. It was all gone too soon. I was in too deep for this guy, and I'm still paying for that. It was so prefect, life was, till he made me a monster.

But I can't help but still want him... but he hurt me... but it doesn't matter anymore.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known.  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone.  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met...  
But loving him was red.  
Loving him was red..._

I can tell you now I still cry over him. _Why did the most prefect guy, _I thought. _have to also be the most evil? _Though I've yet to solve that puzzle.

I tried to replace him. Ethan was pretty awesome, but he just wasn't quite... Jesse. I couldn't get past the wall of nerves Ethan hid behind: He was too shy. Jesse wasn't.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you.  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song.  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer.  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong..._

I loved it most when he would brush hair out of my face, or just touch my cheek at all. He would always whisper, _"To the ends of the earth, and till the end of time." _I still tremble at those words. It was like I couldn't forget him if I wanted to.

I hated it when we fought. It left me feeling empty... The words he would use to make me feel useless... I always knew afterwords that there was no reason bringing it back up later.

Ugh! I just wish I could regret him. But pigs will be able to fly when that happens... but who knows? Some crazy stuff goes down in White Chapel... just saying, it's not impossible.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known.  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone.  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met...  
But loving him was red. Oh, red...  
Burning red!_

I can't take it anymore! I get up from my chair in my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed Erica's number and put it to my ear. She knows that I often call her up when I need a boost. I got her voicemail.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes,  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go.  
But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head...  
In burning red! Burning, it was red..._

I have had enough. Erica's been avoiding me because I keep talking about Jesse. She finds it annoying.

Jesse kept popping up as images in my head. His voice was echoing, "To the ends of the earth, and till the end of time." I pushed it to the back of my brain, but it popped up again: I knew I have ignored it too long.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known.  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone.  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met...  
Cause loving him was red! Yeah, yeah, red.  
Burning red!  
And that's why he's spinning around in my head,  
Comes back to me in burning red...  
Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street._

He was spinning in my head now. I pulled up a number I haven't used in a while and called it.

"Hello? Sarah?"

His stunned voice rang though the phone like a sweet melody.

"Jesse." I said breathlessly. I smiled wickedly. "Come pick me up."

**_That's it! Do you guys want a sequel to this? Tell me! And review as well! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
